Ensnare my senses
by Ardnamurchan
Summary: Post Deathly Hallows. Love and Hatred are very close feelings. Hermione takes a dangerous road, full of lust and power. Old secrets and new trusts will turn everybody's lives up side down. Dark story. Rated M for mature scenes and themes. HG / TR
1. And it started

**Ensnare my senses**

By JudepomCategory : Harry Potter fanfiction

**Disclaimer** : All characters, things, and places belong to the author J.K. Rowling.

**Type** : Romance/angst

**Characters appearing in the story **: Hermione Granger, Voldemort/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Minerva Mc Gonagall, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Tiffany (a secretary) and some muggles.

**Pairings** : HG/Voldemort, and some Yaoi.

**Rating** : M, for sexual scenes, slash (male/male relationship), and violent themes.

**Warning** : This story should not be read by people under 17 years old. Thank you.

**Chapter 1 : And it started…**

Hermione was lying comfortably in her bed after a hard day's work at the ministry. She was Head of the Magical Creatures Control Department at only 24 years old. The brightest witch of her age…. That's what they used to call her.

And it was a well-deserved title.

A great professional life but a kinda boring personal life. She was Ron's girlfriend for 2 years now. When they started dating, it was "the dream". He was her first serious love, she knew it.

But somehow, the years passing, she felt her love for him washing away.

Something wasn't right.

When he took her in his arms, she didn't felt shivers down her spine like she used to.

When he made love to her, she didn't experience explosions of pleasure anymore.

It was not sad in her eyes, just the natural evolution of events.

She was an adult now; she needed something else.

She needed danger, she could feel it.

Some say that women are attracted by bad boys….it could be true sometimes.

Some women want to control and to be controled.

Hermione was one of them. She had ambition in every domains of her life. Having realized her ambition in her work at the ministry, she was now lacking of a powerful man to share her life with.

Ron was nice. He had taken his father's job at the department of misuse of Muggle artefacts.

She was leading a nice calm life with him in his small flat in the suburb of Liverpool.

Yes, it was Ok.

The word to qualify Ron was "nice". It was the word, no more, no less.

The magical world seemed to be happy, quiet. Lord Voldemort has been defeated by Harry and the members of the Order of the Phoenix four years ago, when they all had graduated from Hogwartz's.

"He" was gone. The magical community had celebrated this for years. But was he gone for ever?

Who knew ?

That night Hermione was resting on her bed, waiting for Ron to come back from work. But she knew the kind of evening that to come: diner, TV, and bed.

Ron was definitely not a man of action, even not a man with activities of his age.

She sighed. Yes, it was her life, but not for long now.

She was leaving him.

Something new, exciting, was waiting for her. A new beginning. A new life with many meetings, many laughs, many successes…

Waiting for Ron, she thought of Harry who finally had the life he deserved. He was married with Ginny for two months now and very happy to be.

They had bought a small house in the suburb of London and Harry was the Head of International Cooperation Department at the ministry of magic.

It was great to see him everyday, have a good laugh, telling him her problems with Ron…

A talk with him and every thing was getting better.

She had told him that she was to break up with Ron tonight.

He had agreed, seeing that she wasn't enjoying her life. He knew that was not a healthy relationship for both of them.

She had planned to dwell in her country house (situated east of London) her parents had given her before they died in a plane crash, two years ago.

It was at that time she started dating Ron. She loved him at the time but surely needed comfort also. But now, it was over. He would stay in her mind as the good friend and her first love.

After all, the first love is called that way because it's only the first.

By taking the decision of leaving him and her life to start a new one, Hermione didn't know that night that she had unleashed the key of a tremendous system.

The system of a new existence that would change her life forever.

Oh yes, great (and terrible) things were before her.

But, change is always a good thing.

Or is it ...?


	2. The Cotton cottage

**Chapter 2 : The Cotton Cottage**

It hasn't been easy. He was very hurt and she didn't want to leave him like this. She loved him. She always had. But not as a lover anymore.

" I don't understand" he said tears running down his freckles " why didn't you tell me you wanted to leave ? this is so sudden... I didn't see it coming at all ! "

"I'm sorry. I've tried to give you hints... but you've never understood them. [pause] We stopped having sex two months ago. Don't you think there is a problem ?"

He looked at her, then sighed.

" yes, I knew something wasn't right. I just didn't want to see it I guess." He answered washing his tears away. "it's just that I still love you... and it hurts to realise you don't return the feeling anymore".

"I know" she said taking his hand in comfort " but we're not looking for the same life. We must go on our separated ways now. But I'll never forget what you gave me. So much love, comfort, and friendship. I'll always be there for you, ever. The golden trio will not explode because we're breaking up !" she said smiling.

He smiled with her remembering the old days at Hogwartzs. She wasn't leaving his life forever, just moving back from the [girlfriend section] to the [friend section]. Nothing could ever erase the great and dreadful events the trio has shared.

" If you don't want to see me for a while, just to get used to the idea of moving on, it'll be Ok" she said with concern on her face.

"yeah…I don't know…perhaps" he said, getting up from the couch to take her in his arms "I'll think about it... we'll keep in touch anyway"

" of course "she answered returning the hug.

And then it was over. New things were lying ahead for both of them.

He helped her to put her numerous bags in her car. It was a long road to the house but she would stop at Rugby in Warwickshire in a bed and breakfast for the night.

She could have used magical transportation but loved driving. It made her calm down in a way.

" Floo me when you arrive, OK ?" he said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I promised. Don't worry. Good night" she answered

" good night " he said.

He watched her car turning down the alley into sunset. It was july and the air was chilly at night . He came back to the flat and went straight to bed not wanting to think to what had just happened. Tomorrow will be a new day.

She rode on the motorway, towards the south, towards what awaited her. She didn't know what and loved that.

She felt relieved, calm, free, light. She turned on the CD player of the car and listened to the Lynrds Skynyrds.

"Sweet home Alabama

Mama I'm coming home to you….."

She arrived at the bed and breakfast in Rugby. It was 9.30 pm. The small town was dark unless for the pub from where noises of singing were coming. Tonight was the game between Arsenal and Manchester united.

The ambiance was on fire. How much she loved England….

The host had left the key of the main door and the one of her chamber in the little white box next to the entrance door. Her room was the second called "Mayflower" like the boat.

The bed was warm. She took a shower, relaxing under the hot water, and then went to bed where she fell quickly asleep.

In the morning, she woke up early wanting to be as quickly as she could in her home.

"sweet home of Cotton

yes I'm coming home to you…."

The muggle host was charming. A man in his sixties, telling her about his youth and of a concert of the Beatles he went dressed as Santa Claus.

She was laughing while eating her bacon and toast. That was who she really were. An independent women thirsty of new encounters.

Then, she took the road again and got stuck in the usual traffic jams on the motorway.

She conjured a bottle of apple juice and drank it while waiting between the cars.

Finally she arrived at Cotton Cottage.

So much memories here….

It was the house of her childhood. She could still see her father reading on a carpet on the grass in the garden and her mother calling her for afternoon tea from the kitchen window.

She could almost smell the scent of apple pies her grand mother used to make.

Yes, here she was home.

Definitely.

The last two days had been hard. She was glad it was saturday.

She entered the house. It was middle sized : two bedrooms, a living room; a big kitchen and a great bathroom with a huge blue bathing tub.

Outside, the sun was getting low on the hill. The house was half a mile from a small village in the full green English country.

But wizards are never isolated. The fireplace was connected to Harry's and Ron.

She flooed Ron to tell him she was well arrived.

Next she began unpacking. Her room had a window on the garden (that needed to be taken cared of, she thought). The bed was a huge four posters, with dark green sheets.

_It kinda slytherin here_ she thought smiling.

She prepared herself a bath with bubbles and cinnamon scent. It was gooooooood !

_But man's hands on my body would be even better_ she thought, grinning.

She stayed in the bath for almost an hour. The bubbles sliding up her hips and back were the most erotic experience of these last months.

Then she fell asleep.

* * *

jamielynn25 and LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL Thank you very much for reviewing! You're the best ! :)

I hope the story still pleases you.


	3. A passionate dream

**Chapter 3 : A passionate dream  
**

Her body was totally relaxed by the water and she fell into a dream. A strange dream, and we all know the dreams can unleash parts of our unconscious we don't know ...

She saw herself, dressed in a deep green dress, very sexy, tight to her curves, revealing the most part of her left thigh. Her shoulders were bare.

She was in a huge ball room that must belong to a castle : huge, with candles floating everywhere in the air. The ground was made of black marble.

A faint piano sound could be heard in the room, but she couldn't see the pianist.

Then, she felt strong hands sliding each side of her waist.

She caught them and entwined her with his. They fitted perfectly together : both very pale...

He leaned and began kissing her very slightly down her neck.

Her legs turned jelly. She wasn't thinking normally at the time, been in a kind of transe.

She wanted this man... his body... more than anything else. He was power-hungry and not gentle in his touch. His hands were wandering on her body and stroke her breasts with passion.

She lifted her arms and stroked his dark hair with her hands.

She still couldn't see his face but was sure that he was what she wanted, what she expected in a man, that they were meant for each other.

She caught his scent and it was made of fresh pine remembering her of someone full of domination.

How much she wanted to be his….

He took her swiftly in his arms and turned her body quickly so she could face him.

And then she saw him...

Deep dark red piercing eyes, straight nose, proud face and a smile on his lips.

Voldemort.

A younger Voldemort... handsome, but already having this unhealthy glint of power in his eye.

She didn't shake and took his face in her hands. She wanted him. She still wasn't herself but some other self. She had the feeling she had this other being buried in her during a long time and He had awakened it.

He said in a deep steady voice : "I chose you…."

She pressed her body to his, feeling his warmth, almost intoxicating, and kissed him with burning lips.

Then, she screamed and woke to find herself shaking in the cold water of the bath. Out of breath... from fear ? or desire ?

In his arms, she was warm, protected, almost home ; and now, she was cold, angry . She didn't understand.

_What a strange dream_ ! she thought . _What a sick dream ..._

But curiously she wasn't afraid. She still wanted him.

How could He, Voldemort, supposed to be dead Lord of Darkness, could have awakened such a desire in her ?

Something has changed. She could definitely feel it.

And his words. He had chosen her ? for what ?

Wasn't he dead ?

Yes he was, …. though she had never seen him while he was still alive.

Why was she so much attracted by him ? in the dream she wanted to do everything to please him and had felt that they belonged to each other, somehow.

Very curious….still she wasn't afraid.

She should be but she wasn't.

She knew somehow that he meant her no harm, on the contrary, she felt that he could bring her much.

Wrapping herself in a towel, she cleaned the bathroom and went straight to her cbedroom.

Opening the widow, letting the fresh summer night air stroking her face, she couldn't stop thinking of him, his grasp, his hands...

She smiled, and her smile held a peculiar glint, a strange one, almost….

evil.

* * *

Please review! :)


	4. Troubled soul

**Chapter 4 : Troubled soul**

Hermione could not sleep well that night. She was afraid to fall asleep; afraid to dream of him again.

Truth be told ...she would love to, but she felt that it wasn't right.

He was Lord Voldemort ! A monster , someone she had never seen in her life ! even when he was alive.

She had the awful feeling that this dream had an explanation. It must have an explanation. Was there something she was missing ? About her ? about him ?

In any case, she was deeply troubled but could not share her fear with any body. She couldn't imagine herself going to Harry, who was finally happy, to tell him that she had erotic dreams involving their worse enemy.

He would think her mad and she would die of shame to reveal him that.

No she 'd better keep this secret hoping to forget this dream forever.

But no, fate had something else for Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age….

Exhauted by this inner turmoil, she finally fell asleep and she dreamt... again.

* * *

This time, she was in a living room dark and huge as the ballroom (it must be the same castle).

She was wearing a black leather top and black leather pants,with a ig black cloak. Her brown shining hair was floating behind her.

Three men were in front of her. She recognized them at once : Lucius Malfoy, his son Draco and Peter Pettigrew.

She felt great, she felt importan, she felt powerful. They all bow low to her and she heard herself saying in a low cold voice :

"What did I told you ? they weren't suppose to escape !!!!!" she was yelling now "Is it what you wanted Draco ? to save filthy mudbloods ?"

"no, no Mistress, I promised. I didn't want! They stole my wand. I couldn't do anything!" answered Draco his face pale and eyes full of fear, almost teary.

"You'll pay" said the leather Hermione through gritted teeth. And she raised her wand "CRUCIO!"

She watched him crawl on the floor with pain, shaking like mad a while, then lifted the spell. She was laughing.

"HA HA HA HA HA !!!!!"

She was so powerful and they were nothing. NOTHING !

She loved that.

Consumed by her own power, she said :

"and wait, it will be worse when my man will learn about your failure… now OUT !"

And the three Death Eaters left in a hurry.

She awoke brutally, sweat pouring down her face, panting. She had felt too much emotion... too much power in her.

Was she that Hermione in the dream ? would she ever become her ?

It was dreadful. She hoped this dream wasn't showing the future.

Her, Hermione Granger, muggle born witch, friend of Harry Potter would be the mistress of the Dark Lord and ruling Death Eaters ?

No, it couldn't be.

That night she dared not sleep again afraid of what she might see. She was afraid of this "new her" in the dream but she felt ashamed because in someway she envied her.

Hermione has always had a great ambition and could let her seduce by the powers that could be offered to her.

And this was the meaning of her dreams : He was offering her love, lust and power.

She find herself grinning in anticipation.

It was serious. She was now afraid of her own reactions!

She should be angry at him, hating him ? he was Voldemort for Merlin's sake!

First thing to do in the morning : go talk to Mc Gonagall, the only adult witch she could confide to without shame.

She would never be able to say this to her friends, even to Ginny or others older adults like Dumbledore.

But she felt somehow that those dreams could be dangerous. She was lost. so confused...

* * *

_  
_

_He couldn't come back from the Deads ? could he ? _she thought, all of a sudden_  
_

No Harry's scar would hurt.

No it was just silly dreams of a very tired mind.

* * *

_Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers : _

_Darkness Lightness_

_Jay_

_LDeetz_

_Jamielynn (I agree with you, never really liked our redhaired friend... ;) He's always having awful parts in my stories ! lol)  
_

_LK-HoGwarts-hEaDgIrL_

_Good evening to all of you (it's 10.30 p.m here)_

_:)_


	5. Confessions to Mac Gonagall

**Chapter 5 : Confessions to Mc Gonagall**

Hermione dressed fast and flooed to Mc Gonagall office. She didn't warn of her coming, troubled as she was.

The Transfiguration teacher was currently not in her study, so she started to look for her in the castle.

She fell on Dumbledore, who was merry as usual.

_Why is he always happy? Smiling like a stupid teenage boy ?_ thought Hermione, suprised by her own reflexions. These thoughts were more and more frequent since last night, thoughts where she would scorn her friends, her former teachers, the Weasley family... even her dead parents.

It was very unusual and she needed to know why she was having these dreams and these thoughts….

She asked Dumbledore :

"Excuse me Sir, where could I find Professor Mc Gonagall?"

"Ha ! Hermione ! long time no see ! busy time at the ministry ?"

"Yes, quite busy" she said quickly. She didn't want to engage the conversation.

" Great, great. Minerva is reading on the shores of the lake, her favourite pastime. It's nice to spent some quiet time there in the summer, although I miss the students…."

He started chattering about the old days... She was getting impatient, so she cut him off :

"Sorry Professor but I'm quite in a hurry. Good bye."

She left quickly towards the lake, spotting Mc Gonagall and seating next to her on the grass.

* * *

"Hello !" she said to the professor.

" Ha ! Hermione ! I'm glad to see you. It's been a long time... [pause] But you seem to be troubled, what's the matter ?"

"I'm having dreams, naughty dreams. It scares me and attracts me at the same time. It's weird. I don't know where they come from…"

"Tell me, child" said Mc Gonagall beyond her glasses.

"I saw …" she hesitated, then whispered the awful truth: "I saw Him!"

"the Dark Lord ?" said Mc Gonagall, her voice full astonishment, then of fear.

"Yes. I could hear his voice in my head! He said that he had chosen me. (she skipped the erotic details) For what ? I cannot say. And I made another dream : I was in a castle and dressed in black clothes and there were Death Eaters and I was commanding them (she also skipped the passage where she had tortured Draco Malfoy). What does it mean?"

Mc Gonagall looked at her for a while, then sighed and said : "The Past can always haunt us … Not to worry dear "she said, in a steady and gentle voice "Bad memories of the war are coming back to you in this time of change.... [pause] I heard you broke up with Ron…"

"News are going fast …" she said frowning. _Stupid Harry! why does he have to reveal my private life_ _to everyone ! _she thought. Again those negative thoughts were rushing on her.

"Yes" continued Mc Gonagall " but don't be alarmed : your life is changing and bad memories are coming back. It will pass shortly"

The woman smiled sweetly to Hermione, trying to hide her real anxieties. She was no fool. She knew Hermione didn't tell her everything, but she wasn't Legilimens and could only guess.

"Alright. I thought too it wasn't serious but wanted to tell you. Thanks for your advice" said Hermione.

The younger witch paused, then said, hesitating :

" You don't think he could come back… do you ?"

" the Dark Lord ?"

"…Yeah", her eyes full of an odd expectation

"No, he's dead this time. He's gone once and for all" said the professor firmly.

"Right." said Hermione, feeling a little bit disappointed.

"Don't worry" said the old witch, stroking her arm.

" Thanks. Good day to you".

"Good day, Hermione."

And with that Hermione rushed to the castle to come back home and finally enjoy her sunday.

* * *

But this discussion awoke suspicions in Mc Gonagall's mind ... She made her way to Dumbledore's office and told him about the curious talk she just had with Hermione. There was concern on his face.

"She is so powerful in magic" he said "Perhaps those dreams are rushing on her because she attracts magic towards herself.

" But Him, Albus, he couldn't come back ? can he ?"

"I always have the fear that his spirit endured, again ... "sighed the old wizard, seating behind his desk.

"I hope not " whispered Minerva, and great fear was on her face.

"I also have the dread that, as they are both very powerful wizards, they could be connected in some way…" added the Headmaster.

"Hermione and the Dark Lord ? no…. it cannot be so ! "

"Everything can happen in our world Minerva" he answered " But it's just a guess. I really don't think there is matter enough to worry. Anyway; please don't mention our conversation to anybody"

" I promise".

Mc Gonagall's face reflected many doubts.

* * *

Keep reviewing ! thanks :)


	6. A Slytherin friend

**Chapter 6 : A Slytherin friend**

And Dumbledore was right ... as usual. Voldemort's spirit wasn't dead.

The Dark Lord was nothing more than a poor soul searching for a body, but thirsty of revenge as never.

He could only take the form of a giant cobra, and used to slither through the woods ... waiting for his hour.

When he shall return, he shall rule the magical world and get rid of all these muggles !!!

* * *

That sunday, the cobra emerged from the woods. A cute house came into sight.

A Cottage...

With white walls, a small garden, open windows... and he spotted a woman lying in an armchair under the sun.

She was beautiful. Glistening under the sunlight

Women… he innerly sighed. He had forgotten their taste for so long…

She opened her eyes slowly, gazed a moment at the grass under her feet, then she saw of the serpent : huge, with green shining scales.

Instead of running away and shutting the door of the house behind her, she stepped closer to the creature.

She was somehow .... attracted to it, (to Him actually, but she didn't know at the time)

She wasn't afraid of snakes. The cobra came closer to her, and when it touched her left hand, electricity was unleashed, tickling her fingers.

- "Hi you" she said, in a sensual voice, not realising she was talking to a snake "what are you doing here ? you're not a native snake are you? ".

The cobra hissed in answer.

She began stroking its head gently. The snake crawled on her knees in pleasure and they both fell asleep in the armchair, comforted by each other's presence.

When she awakened the snake was still here, and it followed her to the house.

She didn't stop it. It would give her some company in this lonely cottage.

* * *

They had fell it both: the power, the harmony of it all.

They already felt great when together.

Voldemort saw her as a chance to regain power. He could not possess her body, she wouldn't allow it. She was too strong. He had felt it.

He wondered : could she be his equal ?

Then, he thought that maybe if he stayed with her a while, she would give him enough power to take physical form.

Why not? He had nothing to lose….

* * *

A week passed. Hermione was still having these dreams but they were getting hotter and nastier.

She was now killing muggles and enjoying the pain she was giving them.

She didn't get back to Mc Gonagall and even send her a letter to reassure her that the dreams had stopped.

She didn't know why she did that. She just did it.

Deepest in her heart, she loved the new Hermione. It was her dark little secret.

It was still just a fantasy, but getting more real somehow...

She didn't know it, but the presence of the snake was intoxicating her.

Voldemort was possessing a part of her spirit, especially during the night, when she was asleep and more vulnerable. He was seeing her thoughts and he has discovered something.

Something very interesting explaining all about Hermione's strength.

From her past.

A past she didn't know anything about.

* * *

But at the same time, Voldemort was linking himself with her, with her spirit while reading her thoughts. He was feeling desire for her.

She was just so perfect: her body, her mind...her soul

He took the habit to sleep on her bed, to watch her every move, to follow her whenever she went in the house.

When she undressed, he wanted above anything to be a man, to be able to touch her, to feel her skin on his fingers. It was his most secret desire.

Never had he desired somebody as much as he desired her.

Desire and a bit of admiration.

When they were apart, during Hermione's day at work, they were both feeling queasy, weak. Hermione's head was spinning at the end of the day, and she wanted to come back home quickly.

When they were together, it was great, they were strong. They felt right.

They were dependent on each other.

* * *

Two months passed and Hermione was trying so hard to forget her dreams and inner turmoil that she hadn't seen anybody during this time.

Then, Harry, Ron and Ginny were so insisting that she agreed to see them at Diagon Alley, even if she didn't want to.

She never called them anymore. She found out that she didn't care about them anymore. Her old self was telling her this behaviour was not right. she was confused.

The morning before Diagon Alley, she said to him: (She had named him Tom, weird don't you think ?)

"I'm leaving for the afternoon. Although, I don't want to see those dunderheads, I've got to appear alive or they'll think I'm having a nervous breakdown".

She sighed, smiled and stroke the snake's head.

And with that she left, closing the door behind her.

There's no sunshine when she's gone... all was dark in the cottage.

* * *

_I wish to clarify that I began to wrote this story before the publication of "Half blood prince". This explains why there is no references to the Horcruxes._

_I finishing it now._

_Thanks for reviewing! You make my day !_

:)


	7. An afternoon with strangers

**Chapter 7 : An afternoon with strangers**

In Diagon Alley, Hermione was already bored. They were seating in the Leaky Cauldron sipping butterbeers. Harry, Ginny and Ron were very happy to see her and were asking a lot of questions about the last two months.

She answered that everything went normally, as usual, nothing extraordinary : work, home, reading, work ...

When they realised that Hermione was not in a very talkative mood, they dropped the subject of her life.

_Thanks God for that _she thought.

They were now talking about Parvati and Dean's wedding, and Mrs Weasley's last embroidery.

_What a waste of time_… thought Hermione _What am I doing here anyway ? these people bore me to death!_

She felt out of place, but bad also for not caring about their concerns.

"I've started my own embroidery, on a bib" said Ginny " you know ... in case a baby is coming" The red haired woman caressed her stomach and smiled to Harry. He smiled back at her.

Hermione nodded and gave her a forced smile. _Like I care ..._

"You would make me the happiest man on earth" said Harry still smiling and taking his wife's hand.

She looked at them. They were so perfect, but foolish, even a bit stupid.

_I am loosing my time with those simpletons. There's so much other things I could do right now : writing, reading ... dreaming of my Lord…_ she thought.

Dreaming about Lord Voldemort didn't bother her now. It was becoming a habit. At first, she had stopped to fear the dreams, then has felt interessed...  
Now she was looking forward to them every night.

Theses dreams were her only agreable moment of the day, her comfort, her need, her obsession ...

"What makes you smile?" asked Ron gently, interrupting her reverie.

"Nothing" she said, then she looked at Ron and felt anger. _If only you knew….. I wasted so much of my time with you. Weasleys are weak! they dishonour the magical world by their very presence_ ! she thought.

Then she felt anxious : why was she thinking that ?! she was a muggle born, a mudblood, she was lower than Ron.

At this last thought, an incredibly strong sadness filled her.

So many emotions were rushing on her. she was lost.

She felt empty, and weak, and ugly.

and most of all ... alone

* * *

Not listening anymore, she followed them out of the Leaky Cauldron.

They made some shopping on Diagon Alley, then Ron revealed to them, blunshing, that he was dating Susan Bones.

He waited with concern for Hermione's reaction:

"Great for you" she said, again with a forced smile. _She's just as stupid as you Weasley.  
_

"And you Hermione ? are you seeing someone ?" asked Ginny sweetly.

She looked at her and grinned, thinking of her dreams. "Perhaps….." and she evilly this time.

The new Hermione was very different to the eyes of her friends : she didn't speak as much as usual, she never laughed. She listened or looked elsewhere like if she didn't care about what they were saying.

Something had changed in her. This guy, whoever he was, had transformed her.

"Hermione are you alright? you seem to be out of spirits today." Said Harry, suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm fine" she said a little harshly, not meeting his eyes. She realised she couldn't look at him.

A great anger filled her whenever she wanted to look at Harry.

He had killed the man she loved.

...

Love? did she loved him ?

Can you love a shadow, a fantasy?

...

She was dreaming of him every night. He was making love to her, commanding to his death Eaters, smiling to her...

She had dreamt they were dining in the great castle, swimming in the pool, finding each other at the end of the day, even cooking together.

That was what she wanted: sharing her everyday life with him.

-

But he was Voldemort! she shouldn't be feeling this !!! Again, fear and panic rushed on her.

-

But he was also Tom Riddle, her lover. They were Master and Mistress. Everyone was shaking at their name.

It was only a fantasy. Could a fantasy be dangerous?

-

Could it be true when you want it so much?

-

Dumbledore always said: "Everything can happen in our world…."

* * *

She left them that day pretending she was tired and needed to rest. She gave each a hug. They shouldn't become suspicious.

But even with that precaution, they were suspecting something. Certainly, they couldn't think at the time that Voldemort could be involved in Hermione's change of behaviour, but they were on the watch anyway.

Harry was, after all, the brightest Auror of History.

* * *

_Thanks for reviewing! The big chapter is coming._

_I hope you still enjoy the story. Keep reviewing please !_

_:)  
_


	8. From dark and blood

**Chapter 8 : From dark and blood  
**

-:-

-:-**  
**

He had the feeling to have waited for her for days... she still wasn't there.

He was angry. He was anxious.

Lord Voldemort was losing it... this woman was messing him up... seriously...

Thankfully, he was still a snake. If he had been a man, he would have already lost control.

-:-

The frustration, the loneliness, drove him mad.

He missed her, not only the strength he was getting from her, but also her presence, her words, her singing, her movements, her smiles …

She used to sing while she was bathing. Her baths always lasted more than one hour.

She used to sing :

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time_

_How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

_Yeah...!_

_How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well_

_I think I know  
I think I know_

_Ooh, there is something  
I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true*_

How he loved her voice.... how he missed her. It was like a deep ache in the soul.

Could he love her ?

Does Lord Voldemort have a heart to begin with ? Lord Voldemortr or Tom Riddle?

Between the violent maniac and the power hungry young man, there was not much difference after all

It was those two piece of identity that made the man he really was.

-:-

But what seemed to define him nowadays was his link to her.

The woman. The only woman.

I needed to regain in human form, in oreder to possess her and quench his thirst .

-:-

And he thought he already knew how.

* * *

He was remembering some old piece of Magic he had read twenty years ago.

A wizard for Romania had creatred an incantation for ressucitating the Lord Dracula for the 19th time :

-:-

_"To call back a soul from the dead_

_Is a sacrifice you should dread_

_Two spirits linked forever in love_

_To make the dead look above_

_Blood shall be shared_

_Of each other they cared_

_Two lovers, same thoughts_

_Against them, don't fought_

_Three times you shall say his name_

_And the soul will come back to fame."_

-:-_  
_

If only Hermione knew that incantation, if only she knew how much he wanted her …

All was so silent in the small cottage.

The only sound was the wind carressing the flowers in the gardens. the wind grew louder. A storm was approaching.

-

Then, he heard a small "pop" and the sound of a door opening

She's home !

He smiled innerly, so excited to be near her again, feeling so good the moment he felt her presence again.

He slithered quickly to the living room to see her come in. She was exhausted of her inner questioning.

Her face reflected so many emotions : fear, loneliness, sadness, but most of all distress

She was exhausted.

Exhausted to love someone that didn't exist,

Exhausted to fight against those naughty thoughts,

Exhausted to hang on a dream that would never be true.

-:-

Hermione was crying. Silent tears were running down her cheeks, digging sadness in her beautiful features.

She fell on the couch, and the snake curled next to her.

She immediately felt less alone.

"Hi you….I had an awful day... Harry, Ron and Ginny are not my friends anymore. The hting is ... I feel like I'm not myself anymore. [pause]

"And who am I, Tom ?" she asked the snake.

He nodded his head, his green eyes piercing through her brown ones.

_You're my woman, you're the one I want, you're my everything_ he wanted to tell her.

But he counldn't.

She began crying louder, and whispered : "he's dead..."

-:-

and then suddenly screamed : "HE'S DEAD !"

-:-

Her voice echoed on the walls of the living room, vibrating through the snake's scales.

He couldn't stand this.

She was hurt and he was angry.

Angry to not be able to comfort her.

Not able to touch her.

Not able to help her.

Not able to love her.

-:-

He wanted to take her in his arms, to tell her :" I'm here…I'm here…I'll always be…"

-:-

Hermione fell asleep on the couch.

The wind outside was getting louder and louder.

As if Nature knew something violent was about to happen.

-:-

She awoke in the middle of the night. The storm had begun.

Thunder was exploding on the countryside and bright flashes of lights were illuminating the room during seconds.

The ambiance was weird…but exciting in a way.

She got up and went to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich.

Taking a sharp knife she began to cut a slice of cheese, but her moves were unsteady. She was still in the drowsiness of sleep.

The knife cut her finger quite deeply, and blood was spread on the kitchen table.

"Shit !" she said putting her finger under cold water over the sink.

A small drop of the red liquid of life fell on the floor.

-:-

It shined an instant under the light of the storm, ... then the snake licked it with his forked tongue.

-:-

Voldemort felt peculiar, as if he was falling to sleep though he was still conscious.

He was in a kind of transe.

-:-

Hermione saw the snake stop moving on the floor.

"Oh no, why aren't you moving ?!!"

She leaned and took him in her arms. He was limp, as if he were dead.

She panicked and clutched him, in her arms, trembling.

She was looking around herself for support, feeling completely alone in the world.

-:-

She cried violently, whispering against his green scales :

-

"no…no…don't go……don't leave me……please"

-

"don't leave me alone in the dark"

-

She stroked the snake's head, and said tenderly :

-:-

"Tom…"

First flash of lightening

-:-

"Tom…"

Second flash of lightening

-:-

"Tom…"

Third flash of lightening

-:-

BANG !!!!!!!!

There was a loud noise and Hermione was thrown on the floor of the kitchen. Tom had left her hands, and the room was filled with red clouds of smoke.

-:-

She was pinned to the floor, panting, her eyes veiled by the smoke and not daring to move.

-

The red clouds started slowly to evaporate.

The shape of a man appeared : tall, with dark hair and wearing a black cloak.

She could only see his back for now, his muscles moving as he got up and took possession of his body. She had a flash from her dreams.

She couldn't breathe now.

He turned, stepped into the light, and she felt her heart, soul, and body explode.

-:-

-:-

-:-

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

* * *

_*Lyrics from "Decode" from Paramore. I thought the lyrics could suit the feelings between Hermione and Voldemort._

_Little cliffhanger there ;)  
_

_Please review! :)_


	9. Talk and revelations, part 1

**

* * *

Chapter 9 : Talk and revelations, part 1  
**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

Hermione was still pinned to the floor.

Voldemort's back was all she could see. He was contemplating his new body, just realising the miracle of his ressurection.

She couldn't move, she wasn't breathing.

He snapped his fingers and all the lights turned on.

He raised his arms and looked at his hands. _I'm real... I'm finally real_, he thought.

_And it's because of her._

**-:-**

Hermione was looking at him.

His smell seemed to fill the room, she couldn't escape. It made her dizzy.

She couldn't not describe it, but she loved the way he smelled.

Rain was pouring outside.

The storm was over. It was time to calm down... and talk.

**-:-**

He slowly turned to face her.

Her expression was still one of shock. She laid there, on the floor, in a black simple coton nightdress.

But curiously, she was only shocked, not afraid.

She was scanning every part of his body, face, hands, legs, torso, feet... as if to memorize it.

He wasn't like Harry had described him to her. He looked like thisty-five or forty years old, no more.

Black hair falling to his shoulders, long arms and legs, a straight long nose, and pale but full lips.

Her study of his body was pretty exciting, and he immediately felt desire for her.

He leaned down and caught her eyes. She stared back at him, without blinking. Their eyes were linked.

His were black, with just a tiny red spark in the center.

Hers were dark brown, and very black in the center.

Then, she felt it. The connection.

**-:-**

She felt him in her mind. He felt very familliar there, having posessed her thoughts for many months now.

He wanted to show her something.

Images were rushing in her head.

Images from her dreams with him first, and than others images she didn't recognize.

They were images of a possible future with him : a manor, house elves, muggles houses burning, books, dresses, friends, parties, magic, a potion laboratory, kisses, strokes, and a statue of her and him in the middle of the Ministry of Magic's great hall...

All that she had ever wanted ...

He wasn't saying anything, just asking if she wanted the same as him.

He wanted her to make the decision, to come to him.

Emotions started to overcome her. She shivered and closed her eyes for a moment.

He waited.

-:-

And she realised she already knew. She already took her decision months ago, when she started to have her dreams.

And wishing they could become true.

She opened her eyes, leaned, and whispered, her face close to his :

"Yes".

He smiled.

-:-

Suddenly, he took her in his arms, holding her firmly and pulled her to her feet. She felt her heart explode when he touched her.

Her mind went blank.

Everything was silent. Hermione was on her feet, in his arms, but she wasn't there really.

As if her body was separated from her soul.

Her eyes were opened, but she didn't see him from one minute.

All she could see was a young girl, two or three years old. She was in a dark room, on the floor and leaning one someone that was obviously dead.

The image seemed to zoom for a minute and Hermione could stare in the girl's eyes.  
The girl was crying : "come back..." she was saying faintly.

The vision ended brutaly and hermione almost fainted in Voldemort's arms.

He held her firmly by the waist, and stroked her cheek to call her back.

Her eyes opened, full of surprise at what she just saw. She felt so sad all of a sudden. The vision of the little girl had shaken her.

He caught her eyes, and she immediately felt better. She leaned on him and he held her close. His presence was so warm and conforting.

She felt so strong next to him.

Then, Voldemort spoke to her for the first time :

"I wanted you to see that."

She looked at him, her face questionning.

He added, very seriously :

"I will give you the answers. I will give you everything. After all... I owe you, for eternity."

She smiled, she felt so hot and excited tight to his body like that...

She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

They could feel it, both mentally and physically.

She whispered close to his lips:

"You owe me, so tell me, and maybe after, ... I can own you."

He grinned evilly.

* * *

_Ok, I hope you liked this chapter. I know there's a lot of questions that need answering. They will be in the next chapter._

_Please keep reviewing ! It helps me writing !_

_Kisses to all. :)_


	10. Talk and revelations, part 2

**Chap 10 : Talk and revelations , part 2**

-:-

-:-

-:-

His lips were now inches from hers, and he said whispering :

"You brought me back to life, young woman...It's a great achievement, I'm sure you realise it?"

"I do." she answered, [pause] Her face was very concentrated, her eyes fixed upon him "but how?"

Voldemort sighed, then smiled.

"I will explain it to you, but before, I must ask one more favour from you."

She raised her eyebrows, then nodded her consent.

"We've been together for months, I've been watching you, at all times..."

Hermione blushed, remembering that she always allowed the snake to come next to her when she was in the bathtub.

He tightened his grip around her waist and brought her close. Their foreheads were touching and she felt her heart beating madly under her chest.

"And I can't take it any longer" he said dangerously.

She lifted her eyes and his were getting darker,the red slowly fading.

"I must have you" he whispered, gently stroking her lower back with one hand.

She closed her eyes, and he could clearly see the pleasure he was giving her.

He started to kiss her neck slowly.

" I must have you" he repeated, against her skin.

She opened her eyes again and breathed almost against his lips.

"It's a good thing that I agree with you then..."

She leaned and kissed him.

He kissed her back with great strength, his lips crushing her own, both wanting to drown in each other's taste.

* * *

Minutes later, they sat on the couch, in the cottage's living room.

Their hands were linked.

They were silent, watching each other, enjoying each other's presence, in silence ...

-:-

-:-

Hermione could not really grasp the importance of the situation.

She was on a couch, her body leaning against Voldemort's, she wasn't afraid, but completely relaxed.

And she had just confessed that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Oddly, this didn't feel improper.

It WAS proper, it was an evidence.

All that she had been searching those past months: her peace of mind, her strength, a perfect relationship, an harmony with a man...

Now she had it all.

She truly felt like a woman next to him.

He made her fell like a woman, an important witch, and to Hermione's eyes, it was the greatest gift he could ever give her.

* * *

"I would like to stay like this for hours, but you must know the world's still spinning out there, and I've got to do something about it" he said gently, after almost 20 minutes of silence.

She turned a little to face him.

"And I have questions that need answering" she said to him.

"I will answer to all of them" she reassured her.

He was so terrifying in his confidece in himself. And fascinating.

Hermione lifted one hand to touch his face. She drew the lines of his nose, eyebrows and lips.

He closed his eyes and leaned against her touch.

Yes, that's was the right word : Hermione was fascinated by him.

She sighed and looked elsewhere to regain her composure.

Then, she asked him seriously :

" So, what happened ?" she asked "How did you came back ?"

"It's a combination of events" he answered, grinning, but mostly it happened thanks to you.

" There is this poem, ancient magic this is. Listen :

_-:-  
_

_To call back a soul from the dead_

_Is a sacrifice you should dread _

_Two spirits linked forever in love_

_To make the dead look above_

_Blood shall be shared_

_Of each other they cared_

_Two lovers, same thoughts_

_Against them, don't fought_

_Three time you shall say his name_

_And the soul will come back to fame."_

_-:-_

She looked at him, eyes wide open, suddlendly understanding :

" Yes, it fits" she noted slowly "I spreaded blood on the floor, and Tom licked it, well... (she blushed), in mean you."

"You may call me Tom, it is my name after all" he said smiling.

And his smile mesmerized her.

"All I know now is this : " he started " as a snake, or as a man, I desire you. And I wanted to keep you close, forever."

Hermione answered him honestly :

"I began to desire a dream, or maybe a memory. I still don't know exactly what it was. And I still don't know why, but I desire you as well, Tom."

The room was suddenly very hot, and her skin felt like if it was burning against his.

Tom explained:

"It's because we've been possessing each other minds : I possessed you in order to regain my body. In the meantime, you possessed me because you've been giving my the strength to come back during these past months we've spent together. So while we possessed each other, we gave each other some things, or caracteristics as you may say : you gave me the beauty you have in you, that's why I came back physically younger. I gave you a part of my thoughts and those thoughts awoke in here (he pointed his finger to her head) the person you _truly_ are."

Her eyes were wide. She was drinking his words.

"Does it mean we're connected in some way ?" she asked, " That's what the poem said :_Two spirits linked forever in love..."_

"Yes, this means I was able to come back to life, but there is one condition..." he sighed, looking at their entwined hands.

"And what is it ? " she asked eagerly.

He looked at her directly in the eyes, and she felt special in someway :

"I've linked myself forever to you. We'll be weaker apart and stronger together. And we'll be equals in everyway." he revealed.

Hermione couldn't breathe for one minute.

She felt so important all of a sudden. Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, the greatest wizard of all times, needed her!

She was overwhelmed with hapiness and self importance. Leaning quickly, she kissed him with such strength he was surprised.

When they separated, he was feeling very satisfied with her. She had a strong temper, he liked that.

* * *

"I want to know now." she said fiercely "What was that vision about ? Who was that girl crying ?".

"It's time for me to reveal to you the secrets of your past." he said getting up and conjuring a big cauldron. It was a pensieve. "Are you sure you want to know ? or would you prefer to return to your little quiet life as Potter's best brain friend ?" He asked grinning evilly.

She got up and looked at him right in the eyes :

"Who do you think I am ? You think I am weak ?" she asked loudly.

"And who do you think you are, my dear? ... " he answered, still grinning.

"Someone stronger, I'm sure." she asserted "I want to know".

"And so you shall", he said, drawing out his wand, taking out of his head a silver thread and drowning it into the pensieve.

Hermione leaned and fell into the dreamy subtance.

* * *

_I would like to thank all my great reviewers : _

_Jay _

_Darkness-Lightness_

_Ali-lue_

_Melora_

_ Happynat_

_LuciiusLiiitlePriincess_

_Kaylyn Hutton_

_Riddle's girl_

_LDeetz_

_DOESNOTUSEFANFICTIONANYMORE_

_Jamielynn25_

_LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL_

_You are great and keep reviewing please. It's my best motivation !_

_Thanks again and I hope you liked this chapter. :)_


	11. The pensieve

**Chap 11 : The Pensieve**

-:-

-:-

-:-

Hermione felt at first as if she had closed her yes tightly. But no, it was only the darkness of the place.

She realised she was in a bedroom, she could see the shapes of a bed in a corner and a table with books on it.

She lifted the curtains (which were closed) and peeked sky was black, there was no moon.

The place felt very calm, but cold.

-:-

Suddenly she heard a faint noise : someone was moving slightly in the bed.

She stepped closer. Then, there was light outside the room. She could see it from under the door.

Raised voices could be heard : a woman and a man talking quickly and anxiously to each to other.

Brutally, the door opened, and a woman rushed inside, to the bed, awakening the person in it.

"Siris ? Sweety ? " she said in a anxious voice, stroking the little girl's hair.

The little girl in the bed rubbed her eyes in a childish manner, she was three or four years old.

"What is it Mummy ?"

There were noises of apparition all round the house. POP POP POP POP...

"They're here, Margaret !!!" sreamed a man entering the bedroom, an old book in his hand.

He rushed next to his wife and took the little girl'hand in his. "It'll be OK, I promise you sweetheart" he said to her.

The girl looked really frightened now. She stared anxiously at her parents, not understading what was happening.

The three of them had brown golden eyes and dark brown hair. The man wore a black cloak with a small symbol on it. It looked like a serpent. The dark mark.

The woman was silently crying now, her wand in her hand, and her daughter's cheek in the other.

"You have to go, sweety, we'll be meeting you in a couple of hours, I promise".

The little girl was also crying, disturbed to see her parents in such a anxious state of mind. She was hugging her blanket against her nighdress.

The man put the old book in the girl's hand, stroking her hair, and said to her very seriously.

"Mummy and I will be meeting you at Lucius' Manor. Tom awaits you there. You must stay with him, Siris ! Do you understand me ? You MUST stay with Tom until Mummy and Daddy come back!"

"Yes, Daddy." replied the little Siris, shaking through her sobs.

"We love you, sweety." the woman said, hugging her child tightly.

"Let her go, Meg..." said the man in a craked voice "We'll always be near you." he managed to said to the girl.

Hermione was shocked. The little girl resembled her exactly, as she was on the first pictures her parents had taken of her.

She began to realise the heavy secret of her past. A life with her true parents might have been stolen from her.

There was noises of footsteps in the staircase and, with one last look at her parents through her tears, the little girl vanished clhtching the book-portkey in her little had.

-:-

-:-

The scene changed and Hermione was now in a huge living room that must belong to a castle.

Light and warmth were coming form the fireplace.

She could still hear the little girl sobs, she thought.

But no, little Siris WAS in the room.

Hermione approached the fireplace.

A tall man with dark hair sat on a big armchair. Voldemort.

Little Siris was on his knees sobbing. He was stroking her hair gently.

"I want to see Mummy and Daddy..." she whined. "Where are they, Godfather?"

"Shhh... they will come back in a moment, dry your eyes. You don't want them to see you crying, don't you ?" he said, smiling, raising her chin.

Siris' sobs stopped a little, and she put her head on his chest, her sweet face exhausted.

Minutes after, she was asleep.

-:-

A door opened at the end of the living room and a younger Lucius Malfoy ran to his master. He kneeled next to the armchair.

"So ? Where are they ?" asked Voldemort silently but dangerously.

Lucius raised his head and his face was truly sad, blood dripping from his lip as if he had just returned from battle.

"They didn't ..." he whispered.

"Who ?" Voldemort said, his eyes truly red now, anger emanating from his whole body.

"Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix. We were out numbered."

"I want names, Lucius !" said the dark lord, raising his voice slightly.

"I recognized ... Weasley ... Arthur Weasley..." said Malfoy in a low voice.

And the memory faded again.

-:-

-:-

Hermione was now in a dark room and little girl was on the floor, next to a dead woman.

She recognized the vision she had earlier.

Margaret was white, her eyes still open, as if death had caught her off guard.

Siris was clutching her mother's hand tightly.

"Come back..." she was saying faintly.

"Mummy, come back..."

She heard a popping noise and Lucius apparated next to her.

"Siris ! where did you go ?" he said in a worried voice "Why did you escape ? It's very dangerous here ! The master is very worried about you!"

He came next to her and took her hand gently.

"My mummy ..." she cried. The old book was on the floor. She must have used the portkey again.

"I know..." he sounded embarrassed, didn't know how to confort her. "We 'll take care of you. And you will see Draco everyday. "he added with a faint smile.

At this moment, there was four POPs and a voice said :

"You won't be taking her way, Malfoy".

Lupin stepped closer, three aurors at his sides, wands raised.

"We don't want to fight, enough blood had been spilled tonight."

"Give us the girl and you can go back unarmed" said one of the Aurors.

Malfoy was couldn't fight all four of them alone.

Lupin reached and took Siris' hand from Malfoy's.

The girl tried to resist and started crying again.

"My master will find her !!!" spat Malfoy, angrily.

"That's why she will be hidden, very well hidden" added Lupin.

The scene disolved, and Hermione found herself in her cottage again, next to Tom, who had a serious look on his face.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter. I try to make events sound realistic and I don't want to rush into the action too much._

_Please, please, please, review!_

_Thanks ! :)_


	12. About Siris

**Chapter 12 : About Siris**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

Hermione was confused. The truth had taken away all her certainties, had broken the past in which she had been brought up ...

But she felt also excited.

And flattered by this new identity...

What saddened her most was the love she had seen in her real parents'eyes, when she was parted from them forever.

They had loved her.

And to be loved is always a comfort.

-:-

Tom was looking at her, juding her reaction.

So far, it was good, she wasn't screaming, nor crying.

-:-

Hermione felt as if she missed something now.

She had just discovered her new identity, and she already missed the life she could have had.

A single shining tear fell from her left eye. She couldn't hold it back.

Tom made her seat on the couch and put his right arm around her waist.

She smiled fantily at him.

"How were they ?" she asked quietly.

"My best followers : Bennet was their name." he answered sincerely. "I met Jack, your father, at school, at Hogwarts. We were in first year, and by the Christmas holidays, we were already best pals." he smiled at the memory. "I went to his family sometimes for the holidays, when we were older."

[pause]. Tom sighed.

"Your father was the first to whom I confessed my family secrets, once I had discovered them. I'm half-blood, you see, but you already know that".

Hermione nodded, listening intentely to him.

"Jack was pureblood, but he didn't judge me. He always said that a great man is known for his actions, rather than his origins."

"Your mother, Margaret, was pureblood also. She spent her last two years of studies at Beauxbâtons in France, following her parents. Jack was already maddly in love with her when she left, and he waited for her. When they finished their studies, they got married. We made a splendid party in the Malfoy's gardens. And you came, beautiful baby, sweet and very curious, always asking questions about everything. You and Draco used to spent hours using the baby wizard potion's kit your mother offered you" He smiled.

"We were young... and happy. But I was a little too ambitious, a bit blinded. I can see it now. I still have my principles, they haven't changed. But I won't act so quickly this time. I will think before acting. This is the lesson learned from my past sufferings."

Tom sighed again and looked outside the window. The dark sky was getting clearer. Dawn was near.

"You were three and a half years old when they died. Four death eaters got themselves locked up in Azkaban, trying to discover where the Order of the Phoenix had taken you. I lost my powers a month after your parents died."

Hermione was completely lost in the story. I was as if her life was unrolling before her eyes, a different reality, an alternate existence.

She loved how Tom was telling her about her past. There had been links between him and her, she didn't know until now.

And she liked it very much.

-:-

-:-

-:-

There was a silence and they hugged each other tighter for a few minutes.

"I wich I could remember more... I wish I had known...." said Hermione, very sadly.

"Memory charms" he said.

She nodded.

"Do you know why I came after the Potters ?" he asked suddenly.

Hermione lifted her head and looked at him with suprised. She didn't know why he was asking her this.

"Because they were part of the Order ?" she said.

"Well yes, but most of all, it ws because Potter was with Weasley that night. I had to avenge them, you see." he said through gritted teeth.

She was taken aback, completely suprised. So Ron and Harry's fathers had killed her parents ?

Everything was shattering.

How could she be friend with them now ?

She felt disgusted, her friendship disguted her now. She was sad, but angry, very angry at the same time.

She would never see them as friends again. It was impossible.

Then, she hugged Tom closer and said :

"Thank you... for avenging them... for trying to come after me... I wasn't unhappy with my muggle parents, they were sweet, but I've always felt out of place."

She sighed and tears were flowing down her cheeks now.

"I wish I could have known them... even for some minutes..."

He stroked her cheek gently.

"Your life starts now. I'll give you all you should have had. I will care for you as they would have done it. I promise. I feel so ... attracted to you in every way." His face looked vulnerable when speaking these words. His emotions were as true as hers.

"I feel the same" she whispered, close to his lips.

-:-

They kissed with passion, with a passion that seemed to have been unleashed after much years of an imposible desire.

He put her on his lap, and let one of his hands wander in her soft hair.

She leaned into his body, both hands on his chest, feeling every muscle, every rib.

He lifted her nighdress and stroked her legs, stopping at her hips.

"I want you" she said, confident.

It was at this precise moment that Hermione died.

-:-

Accepting her desire for Tom Riddle, for Lord Voldemort, she leaned depper in him, in his darkness.

She had accepted her past.

It all was so simple. She had found a reason for her dreams.

A reason to change who she used to be.

She felt in harmony. She felt good. She knew who she was know.

"Say my name" she implored him.

"Siris..." he whispered against the skin of her neck.

She put her legs on each side of him and said :

"Again, Tom, please... I want all this to be real"

"Siris..." he repeated, his hands under her nightdress, stroking her breats slowly.

She started to open his cloak, and realised... he was naked underneath.

* * *

_Note : I know Voldemort is supposed to have lost all his powers when Harry (and therefore Hermione) was one year old. But I've wanted to give a more important place to the three years old Hermione, especially in the memory from the Pensieve._

_I hope you liked this chapter !_

_I try to explain things, in order to keep the story logical._

_Please, please, please review!_


	13. Burns

**Chapter 13 : Burns**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

"mmmmmmm.....mmmmmm" Harry was tossing in his bed.

Ginny, who lied net to him, awoke. She turned on the light of the night table, and looked at her husband.

"Harry ? " she said."Wake 're just having a bad dream".

But Harry kept his eyes closed. He was still asleep and moaning loudly.

"mmmmmmm.... haaa...mmmmm ..... it burns ......"

His forehead was damp with sweat and his facial expression contracted painfully.

"She burns me ! " he was screaming now.

Ginny began to panick. She had never seen him having such a nightmare since the days of Voldemort.

"Harry, Harry, please wake up. I'm here. I'm with you."

"Soooooo...... much.... she...." Harry was saying. None of what he was saying made sense to Ginny's eyes. She couldn't guess what he was dreaming of.

She began to shake him, moving his arms violently.

"Harry !! Harry!!! you're scaring me ! come back!"

"SHE BURNS ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Harry, his voice filling the room.

-:-

-:-

-:-

Ginny was crying now. She got out of bed and stumbled to the bedroom fireplace. She threw some floo powder in it and said anxiously: "The Burrow!"

"Mum ? Dad ? Ron ? !!!! please someone !"

"Ginny?" answered Ron's voice. "What's the matter?"

"Please come, Harry's not well !" she said, in an urgent and trembling voice.

He stepped into their bedroom, wearing pyjamas and a bottle of butterbeer. He was about to go to bed.

Ron spotted his best friend tossing in his bed and still muttering.

He went next to him and sat on the bed.

"Harry ! Harry, wake up" he said firmly.

"mmmmmmmmm....... she burns me...... her skin........ fire .......mmmmmm....... ohhhhhh!"

Ginny and Ron were worried but uncomfortable now. Harry seemed to be having some kind of erotic dream.

And then, he screamed again louder, as if taking control over the dream again :

"I CAN'T BEAR IT"

And he woke, his eyes wide open, breathing evilly.

He looked at them, completely out of breath.

"Harry ? are you with us ?" asked Ron, taking his upper arm to bring him further back into reality.

"Need to tell .... Dumbledore ....." said Harry.

"Harry, " interrupted Ginny. "You need to rest. I'll fetch you some herb tea. It'll help you calm down." She smiled faintly.

"NO !" said Harry loudly. "You don't understand ! I just had a dream about him!"

-:-

-:-

-:-

Ron's face went blank. And Ginny sat again on the bed, trembling again.

"Voldemort ? "Ron whispered.

"Yes. " answered Harry firmly. "So I need to see Dumbledore, immediately."

He got out of bed, fetched some clothes and went into the bathroom.

"But what was the dream about?" Asked Ron loudly for Harry to hear through the bathroom door.

Harry got out of the bathroom, quickly buttoning his shirt.

"He was happy... very happy. I felt what he was feeling... and he was taking ... pleasure."

All three of them were very red in the face, hearing this confession.

Ginny was the reddest, but perhaps from anger as well.

Harry was fetching some floo powder and came closer to the fireplace.

"Do you think he could come back ?" whispered Ron, stopping him by the arm.

Harry looked at the floor, a serious and concerned expression on his face. Then, at Ron's face.

"I don't know" he said honestly. "I thought he was finished for good this time, but now... I don't know"

"I'm coming with you to Dumbledore" said Ron.

And the two of them left, leaving a very confused, worried and angry Ginny behind.

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

"You burn me" Tom was whispering against her skin. "I want you so badly".

Siris put his cloak off his back and kissed his neck slowly.

She put her hands in his hair, sliding them through the soft material.

Leaning into his body, she let him take off her night dress. She was only in her panties now.

He felt her soft breats as she pressed her body to his.

He kissed her more, and more, and took her suddenly by the legs and waist.

"I want a bed... " he whispered, licking her lips.

"You know the way" she whispered back.

And he carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

They stroked, they licked, they sighed... not speaking much.

-:-

-:-

-:-

There was nothing more important to say or do, than the love they were creating.

The sun was beginning to show on the horizon. Light started to fill the room, illuminating their entwined bodies.

When he filled her, she clinged more strongly to him, fearing he would disapear.

The feeling was so fulfilling, so ... perfect.

How he smelled, it was intoxicating. And how he made love to her, so confident, so gentle.

He lifted her back slowly to go deeper into her, and she moaned.

"You burn me" he whispered.

She stopped moving and looked into his eyes :

"I want to burn in your arms ... again"

"And again" he answered, his pleasure so high that, for a moment, he lost control over his emotions.

The mental connection between the Dark Lord and his long-time enemy made possible the sharing of this deep feeling.

* * *

_I'm truly sorry for not updating later, but I had some problems uploading on fanfiction._

_I hope you liked this chapter. I will try to write more this week, but I've got my thesis to write as well._

_Please review ! Kisses to all. :)_


	14. A glimpse inside your mind

**Chapter 14 : A glimpse inside your mind  
**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

Harry and Ron arrived at Hogwarts, by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

All was silent, the students were all gone to bed. They left the tower and were now walking fast towards the Headmaster's office.

"Harry ? ..." said Ron "What exactly did you see in this dream?"

Harry stopped suddenly, leaned against on of the corridor walls and sighed.

"I'm not sure. It's embarrassing, Ron ..." he confessed.

"Hey, I'm your best mate. I'm sure I can cope,and I have the right to know. I fought him as well. " Ron's expression was very serious.

"I know you did" answered Harry. "The thing is ... in the dream... I was... Voldemort was... having sex with a woman"

Harry's voice was very low.

Ron was bewildered. It was impossible.

"But how can you be having such dreams about him if he's dead ?"

-:-

"That"s what I would like to know as well." said another voice.

Harry and Ron looked up and Dumbledore was standing in the corridor, a very concerned expression on his face.

"Come, we'll talk about it in my office."

They nodded and followed him at a steady pace.

-:-

-:-

-:-

After Harry told him about his nightmare, Dumbledore was silent, considering all possible explanations.

"Couldn't it be a memory of a dream you had about him, when he was still alive ?" offered Ron hopefully.

"No." said Harry firmly "I would have remembered if such a dream had haunted my nights"

There was a small smile from the two younger men, then silence again.

"He must be alive then..." said Dumbledore finally.

"But how ?" asked Harry a little loudly.

"I was thinking about that, Harry. There are always ancient spells, Dark magic, or Light magic as well, if used at the right place, at the right time, by the right people... could allowe a soul to regain its body."

Harry's face was contorted in anger.

"How many times do I have to kill him!!!" he yelled.

His hands were clutching the armchair forcefully.

"Calm down Harry, said Ron, putting a hand on his shoulder. " We don't know yet. We're just guessing."

"At least, we are on our guards now. And we know something for sure."

They lifted their head towards the headmaster.

"The mental connection between you and him is still as strong as it was. But you feel it only when he is strong enough, which is to say when he is not just a soul in search of a body."

"That's why you didnt want to talk in front of Ginny ? because it would scare her ?" asked Ron.

"Well, it was already embarrassing to begin with, and I didn't want to discuss Voldemort's sexual activities in front of her..."

"I can understand" chuckled Ron.

Harry was avoiding their eyes and Dumbledore stepped closer to him, sitting in the armchair in front of him.

"I that all Harry ...? " he questionned "All you saw, I mean ?"

Harry chifted unconfortably in his seat.

Ron and Dumbledore's eyes were fixed upon him. The headmaster's guesses were always very acute.

"I saw... well _I think,_ I saw the woman he was in bed with..."

And Harry avoided their eyes again.

Ron's eyes were wide now. "Tell ! who was it ?"

"I'm not sure Ron, there's a lot of chance I'm mistaken. [pause] and anyway... it can't be."

"Who was the woman Harry ? " asked Dumbledore with his piercing gaze.

Harry's face was very pale now, and he whispered :

"I think it was Hermione."

There was a loud "THUD" noise. Ron had collapsed.

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

"Ron ? Ron! " Harry said, shaking his red haired friend back to reality.

Ron's face was also very pale now. "Hermione ... Hermione ...It's not possible Harry..." he was saying like a mad man. Harry made him seat on his armchair.

Dumbledore was quiet, deep in thoughts.

"That's what I think too. "said Harry, conforting Ron, but there was doubt in his green eyes.

"I mean... she's at the cottage sleeping right now... It's not possible." said Ron again.

They both turned to Dumbledore for confirmation. He looked at them, but stayed silent.

The sun had risen now, and faint distant noise of voices could be heard in the castle.

-:-

At this moment, Harry felt a peculiar and familiar feeling inside his head. His knees were weak and he was forced to kneel on the floor

A sharp pain invaded him and he had to close his eyes.

He was inside Voldemort's mind once more.

_Well, Hello Harry, had a nice time during my absence? _

Through the Dark Lord's mind, Harry could see a garden well kept and heard the noise of a woman singing under her shower in the bathroon next door.

Voldemort turned and Harry recognised Hermione's bedroom at Cotton Cottage.

_I'm having the time of my life, Harry, and just wanted to share my pleasure with you.... now, am I not a good man after all ?_

Voldemort was laughing and it sent main in Harry's body, like a faint Cruciatus curse.

The bathroom door opened and Hermione got out, wearing only a towel, revealing her white soft legs.

_She is beautiful _Voldemort said through their connection, and then, to Hermione :

"You are beautiful, Siris."

She smiled to him, and he pointed his wand at her "Accio"

The towel flew inside Voldemort's hands and he took her in his arms, kissing her.

Harry was feeling strangely excited by the feeling of Hermione's soft skin upon Voldemort's.

"What were you doing ?" she asked sweetly.

"Sharing" Voldemort answered. Hermione had a look on her face showing she knew what he was talking about.

She started to laugh, and he joined her.

Harry was in pain, their laughs trembling inside his head.

Voldemort conjured a green dress, and Hermione put it on.

"Let's join our friends" he said, kissing her once more.

Then, he apparated both of them away.

-:-

-:-

-:-

The connection ended. Harry was left breathing hard on the floor in Dumbledore's office. His eyes opened to reveal Dumbledore and Ron's anxious faces leaning upon him.

"So?" asked Ron faintly. "You went into his mind again, didn't you ? ".

Harry closed his eyes, breathed, and opened them again.

"It was definitely Hermione.... but he called her Siris"

Dumbledore let a gasp escape his lips, and they both turned to look at him.

"Tell me everything you saw Harry." he urged.

And he began to tell them all about this new vision, initiated by Voldemort.

* * *

**I would really really like to thank all my great reviewers :**

Midnight Shadow Fae

sweet-tang-honney

Mrs Ali

The Epic Tale of Eternity

Darkness-Lightness

TheRoseandtheDagger

amorreal

jay

immy

princesscupcake

Melora

Ali-lue

happynat

-StarLing.x3

KaylynHutton

Riddle's girl

LDeetz

jamielynn25

LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL

**You are the best ! Keep reviewing !  
**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Kisses to all ! :)  
**


	15. Lies break trust

**Chapter 15 : Lies break trust  
**

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

Dumbledore was silent... well the correct term would be "speechless".

Harry had finished to tell them about the vision he just had inside Voldemort's head.

The three men sat inside the office, under the sunbeams that pierced through the windows. It was morning, breakfast was already over, and classes would begin soon.

It was totally unbelievable to Harry that students were going to their classes, completely unaware of the danger that was now unleashed again on the magical world.

Ron's face was bent, his elbows on his knees, muttering "how ? no, impossible ... but how and why ?..."

Harry couldn't undertstand either.

Hermione...

Their Hermione.

Their best friend.

How could she ?

-:-

-:-

-:-

Suddlenly, Ron jumped, his face triomphant:

"The Imperius ! She must have been under the Imperius curse Harry, there's no other explanation !" he said enthusiastically.

Harry sighed and Ron's face fell.

"I really don't think so, Ron. She looked like she knew exactly what she was doing and with whom."

"But that's not possible, Hermione would never betray us, and she's muggleborn. Voldemort would have killed her the minute he saw her." Ron retorted, his face red and getting angry.

"Calm down" said Harry "I don't know either why she's with him, I don't know why he's calling her by another name, I don't know anything."

-:-

Ron calmed down a bit and sat again on the couch. "I can't believe it." he said again.

"But if you want to see for yourself... " added Harry, drowing out his wand and putting it on his temple.

Dumbledore opened a cupboard that was behind his desk. A blue smoke escaped from it, revealing the presence of the pensieve.

Harry put out the memory from his head and let the silver thread drown inside the blue smoky subtance.

Ron came next to him frowning, and bent inside the pensieve defiantly.

-:-

He emerged five minutes later, eyes wide.

Harry had a "I told you" look on his face.

Ron was completely stunned, as a kid learning that Santa Claus had taken a daybreak on the week of the 25th of december.

"Who's Siris ?" said Ron, almost whispering.

-:-

-:-

-:-

Dumbledore stepped into the light, next to the young men, and said gravely :

"On this point, I think I can help you."

"What do you know ?" asked Harry, a little bit annoyed now by Dumbledore's habit of telling incomplete truths.

"Let's sit down".

The three of them sat. Dumbledore conjured a jug of pumpkin juice and three glasses, and began his story :

"You both know that Hermione is very brilliant when it comes to learning and to Magic in general."

They both nodded.

"Did you never wondered why Hermione, well I mean Siris, was so brilliant ?" he asked.

They stayed silent, knowing the headmaster had the answer.

"She's not Muggleborn, she's pureblood. She knew all along about her being a witch, but had simply forgotten."

Ron gasped at that statement.

"Her parents, the Bennets were one of the most powerful family in England. Margaret and Jack Bennet were Voldemort's first supporters and closed friends during his first rise to power. They were killed though, by members of the first Order of the Phoenix, when Hermione was three years old or so."

"By whom ?" interupted Ron.

Harry's interest made him forget his anger for a moment.

"They were killed by your parents. Your father and Harry's" admitted Dumbledore.

Ron sighed deeply.

"I have the feeling she's gonna be mad at us ... and I really fear an angry Hermione" he said.

"That's why she was adopted by muggles ... " Harry concluded, seriously.

"Yes she was," Dumbledore continued " You see, she had to be protected. Voldemorts lost his powers shortly after, failing in his attempt to recover her. Hermione was first placed for some months under the guardianship of the Order of the Phoenix, but she was crying everyday more and more and we were worried about her physical and mental health. We had to do something. Her memory was erased, so that she could have a new life, and we placed her at the Grangers, whose memories had also been modified. They always thought Hermione was their real daughter."

His story finished, Dumbledore eased himself on the back of his chair, lighter now the secret was off his chest.

Ron was speechless, frowning, and Harry was furious with the Headmaster for lying once more.

"Why you never told us ?" he said harshly.

"You had to believe that Hermione was muggleborn, and she had to believe that too, otherwise she would have become friends with Draco Malfoy, and sorted in Slytherin. She had to become friend with you, Harry." answered Dumbledore. "She had to because a prophecy, made at her birth revealed that she would be useful to "_the hero that would defeat the Dark Lord more than once._"

"A prophecy was made about Hermione ?" asked Ron "How could she never learned about it, she knew everything, she was always in books, eager to learn."

"I took the decision to destroy the prophecy and to never mention it when she was placed at the Granger's. I thought it would be best for everybody. I would not thing of course, at the time, that she would, one day, discover her past, and her true identity. I will inform the Order at once and the Ministry of Voldemort's return and Hermione's betrayal."admitted Dumbledore, his face sad.

Ron was frowning at Dumbledore, not approving this new lie.

Harry was silent, his face more than angry. He got up quickly, and said :

"So you lied, it was very convenient, wasn't it. You lied to me, you lied to her, you lied to all of us" said Harry through gritted teeth. "Lies for the benefit of fate. You lied to me when you didn't tell me I was the last horcruxe. I could have died ! You continue to lie... to avoid, to escape, being mysterious and all... well I'm sick of being manipulated this way !!!" he yelled the last sentence.

"You're talking about betrayal, about Hermione's betrayal. But perhaps you should ask yourself why you keep lying to everyone ! Have I not proved myself to you enough ? have WE ALL not proved again and again that we were loyal to you ??? Working together and fighting together requires a little bit of trust. We always trusted you, and you kept lying to us!!!"

Harry was shaking, anger filling his body like fire.

"I'm not going to work with someone who used me and think he still can control me like his puppet. You do what you want about Hermione or Siris... whatever her name is... I don't care."

And on this, he left the headmaster's office, banging the door behind him.

Ron got up, shot a last disaproving stare at Dumbledore and left after Harry.

The old headmaster was stunned by Harry's reaction, but knew, deep inside, that he deserved it.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. This story is not only about Hermione and Voldemort, but about all the main caracters in the books. **

**The main point of my story is to show that things are not as simple as they seem to be, that lives and opinions can change, loyalties also, that desillusions and resentments can created a lot of hatred, and that we can all see things and people under a different light as time goes by. I always liked the theme of the mental connection between Harry and Voldemort, it echoes the subject of the fine line there is between love and hatred, dark and light, friendship and treason... I don't intent to laud darkness, just to qualify things a bit so as to show that nothing is firmly and forever settled in stone.  
**

**I've also decided to place the story some years after Deathly Hallows, without the epilogue "Nineteen years later" of course.**

**Harry, Ron and Hermione are about 20 years old.**

**Keep reviewing please ! And Kisses from France !**

**:)**

* * *


End file.
